


The Glow of the Lights

by blueorangecrush



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Junior Hockey, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush
Summary: Two boys and a bit of a romantic adventure one night after curfew calls.(Exists in the 'verse ofSacrifice the Body, but stands on its own.)





	The Glow of the Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> I hadn't written these two in a while and they are [such cute baby boyfriends!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BnH4Ax-CAAU8Y3X.jpg:large)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, elenajames!

Curfew call was almost an hour ago, and Matt still can’t sleep.  At all.

He’s about to grab his phone and text Steven, tease him about the last ridiculous horror movie they’d watched together, blame that for his insomnia, when – okay, that’s a weird noise, what the hell?

Some kind of strange rattling at the window, like an unsettlingly loud whisper.  Maybe that stupid movie really _did_ get to Matt, more than he wants to admit.

The noise happens again, and a shadow moves along the window.  Matt dials the 9-1 of 911 on his phone, just in case, wonders if he should wake up his billet parents, decides he should at least look out the window first.

It’s – Steven is out there, throwing pebbles at the window to get his attention like they do in cheesy old movies about teenagers going on dates over the objections of their strict parents.  Matt opens said window, just a crack.

“What – you could just text, you know?” he hisses.

Steven shakes his head.  “Leaves evidence.”

Okay.  Point.

“Come on!” Steven’s voice is quiet but excited.  “Can you get your bike?  It’s such an amazing night, I don’t want to waste it inside sleeping.”

“Uh.  Okay?”

And he’s putting on jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket and shoes and he’s sneaking out his _window,_ he’s going to be nineteen in a few more months, technically an adult, how is this his life?

Because of Steven, it’s always because of Steven that he ends up questioning what he’s doing and how he got here.  Steven comes up with the wild plans, and Matt helps carry them out.  But this one – he’s got no idea what this is about.

They circle around the house to the garage to get Matt’s bike.  “You okay following me?” Steven asks.

_Would I be here if I wasn’t?_ Matt thinks, pretty sure that the look on his face conveys that message.

They ride for a while – Matt’s not sure where they’re going.  He doesn’t usually ride a bike at night and when he does it’s usually just to get home after a late practice or to hang out with some of the other Sarnia guys.  He follows Steven as the streetlights fade away and the stars become brighter.  They stop in a park that Matt doesn’t recognize.

“Should we be here, don’t the parks usually close…?”

“We’re not supposed to be _out_ , does it matter?” Steven laughs and puts an arm around Matt.  “But we needed to get far enough away for –“  He looks up and points.  “Look!” he whispers.

_The Northern Lights._

“I haven’t seen the lights since I was a really little kid.  My brother heard something about it at school, I guess, so Mom put us all in the car late and…I think I remember the car ride more than I remember seeing them.”

“See them again for the first time,” Steven teases.  “Someone told me once that it’s like getting a look into the afterlife’s sports stadium, spirts up there playing lacrosse or whatever.”

“Or hockey, even?” Matt asks.  “The lights follow the hockey season pretty well, don’t they?”

Steven nods.  “Give it a hundred years or so, Matty, that’ll be _us_ up there in the sky, what do you think?  Not even death can separate these linemates…”

“Such a hopeless romantic!” Matt chirps.

“Only for you,” Steven agrees, and kisses Matt.  “Only for you.”

“Death might not separate us, but MacQueen _will_ if we get busted.  We’d better get back.”

Steven draws away reluctantly, goes back to his bike. 

The ride back is too long _and_ over too soon, somehow, but when they get back to Matt’s billet house, everything’s just how he left it.  They never noticed he was gone. 

Steven watches Matt climb back through a window and blows him a kiss.  Matt would swear he can see a bit of the Lights drifting off Steven’s fingertips.


End file.
